The Tenth Anniversary
by AnnCarter
Summary: "Let's say it's our fifth anniversary. Are you ready to destroy it now? Tenth. Three kids. They spend their summers in Melbourne and have annoying accents. It's disgusting how happy we are." -Chase to Cameron. Let's say it's their tenth anniversary. Future, established Chameron, S6-8 ignored.


Just an idea that crossed my mind after rewatching 5X24, "Both Sides Now". Enjoy. :)

* * *

It was a midsummer day in the great land known as Australia. It was warm outside, yet on the beach there was a cool wind cooling all those who came to swim and the ones who lived there. The beach houses were filled with people, either from Australia or from other parts of the world. On Melbourne itself there were few thousands of people who were there to enjoy the Australian summer.

Amongst these people there was a family. They were a couple with two kids, one girl at the age of five and a boy at the age of seven. Everyone who looked at them and at their parents immediately agreed that the two were a mix of their parents, with fair hair and a half Australian-half American look. They were both tanned and have clearly seen a lot of sun during their short lives, whether it was Australian sun or American one.

The small family was on the beach that morning. The fair haired man who led them to the beach was wearing a smile as he quickly showed his kids his favorite beach in the world- the one in which he grew up. To him Melbourne was home, the home he wanted his children and wife to know as well. He smiled as they ran towards the sea, the boy holding a surfboard and the girl holding a bucket, which would later be filled with water and sand from the beach.

Meanwhile, the husband and wife set up a few chairs on the beach, setting up a place of their own to rest in. A picnic basket was soon put by the rest of their stuff, and the two sat down, smiling at the happy, laughing kids.

"I'd better help him surf." Robert, grabbing a surfboard of his own, got up as his son tried to surf, unsuccessful at the time.

Alison smiled. "Have fun," She said.

He looked at her in surprise. "You're not coming into the water?" He asked, his accent clear Australian the way one would have expected him to have.

She shook her head. "I'll be going in later. Go on, help him," She added with soft laugh as their son once again fell off the board, much to his sister's enjoyment. He sprayed water at her direction, slightly disappointed with himself, which only made her laugh harder. "Or Michelle's going to laugh at him forever," She added, smiling.

Robert smiled back at her. "Alright, then," was all he said before quickly running towards his children, holding his surfboard tightly, in a matter of a professional surfer. Alison watched him as he reached their children and separated them before putting his son on his surfboard and teaching him how to start surfing. They surfed together slowly for a while, enjoying the seawater and the sun.

Eventually Robert got out of the water, returning to his wife on the shore. She got up as he approached her, and was not surprised to see him putting both surfboards by their things before grabbing her hand. "Are you coming?" He asked. She only nodded before he started running towards their kids, dragging her with him. She laughed once again and he quickly joined her. They were just a simple family enjoying a vacation in his motherland.

They then all played in the sea, adding swimming practice to each one of their games. At one point Rowan left the sea to bring one of the balls they brought with them, and they turned to play on the beach for a while.

"Alright," Robert got up from where the kids were busy burying him, smiling. "Your mother and I are gonna take a little break."

"But daddy!"

Chase raffled his children's hair. "We'll be back later, okay?"

"Why don't you build a sand castle?" Alison suggested. The kids' eyes lit up and they hurried to run towards the chairs, quickly pulling out their equipment as Alison and Robert slowly walked towards the chairs, holding hands.

They sat down and watched as their kids tried to build a sand castle. They ate slowly, enjoying the Australian food Robert taught his family to love so much. And they talked. They talked about everything and nothing. They talked about life, and plans, and their kids. They talked about their vacation and they even mentioned their jobs at Princeton Plainsboro. And of course, they talked about that day, that very special day – their tenth anniversary.

"I told you we'll be fine," Robert reminded her.

"Actually, you said we'll have three kids," She reminded him. He looked at her as if she was crazy, and she laughed in return, unable to stop herself. "You were right," She said quietly. The truth was that despite her fears, she and Robert did not only survive, they thrived. They both loved their family, their work and their life in general. He was once again right. "We're happy. I should have destroyed it."

He gave her that look once again, but this time she did not laugh. He shook his head. "No. It wasn't about fear, Alison. It was about something from someone you loved." He stared away for a moment before speaking again, his voice serious and quiet. "I'm glad you didn't do it."

"Really?"

He nodded and then smiled at her, love and happiness showing in his eyes. "Really. I made a reservation for tonight," He added suddenly. "I know someone who can look after the kids. It's our day, we deserve it."

She nodded. "Alright." As her phone vibrated she pulled it out, and then quickly checked the text she got. She laughed softly before showing it to him. "Wilson says happy anniversary," She said, still smiling. Robert smiled back at her.

"Happy anniversary, honey," He said quietly before his hands cupped her face and his lips found hers.

She only broke the kiss to speak, she too in a quiet tone. "Happy anniversary," She said quietly before returning to their kiss.


End file.
